chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Roosevelt (Chawosauria)
Stephanie Roosevelt (b. January 1, 1960) is the youngest Child and Daughter of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. Born with a twin brother who she married in 1979, and had a few children, most of them died in childbirth. She had been isolated from Chawosauria since then. Theories indicate that Stephanie and Jonathan were exiled by their father in response to their Incestuous Relationship, eventhough their Aunt has accused their father was incestuously raped her. Early Life Stephanie Roosevelt was born on January 1, 1960, in Canberra, Australia, to Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria as the youngest child with her elder twin brother, Jonathan Roosevelt. As a child, she was surrounded by lots of Communist Politics due to her father's lifestyle and she was strictly raised not to embrace or encourage religion. Her favorite hobbies as a child was writing poetry and random history reports, her favorite, Napoleon. An intelligent student, she in 1976, at age 16, earned a degree in Political Science. Adulthood and Marriage In 1978, Stephanie reached Adulthood and in 1978 or 1979, she left home to Alaska, where she presumably married her twin brother, Jonathan, and affirmatively had two living sons, despite others of their children died in childbirth. It is unclear of why Stephanie and Jonathan left home, the Author of Chawosauria Wikia is censoring the whole story between Jonathan and Stephanie. There was a page of such, but deleted. Unlike The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Chawosauria's author was perfectly willing to feature an Incestuous Couple regardless of a Public Backlash, but not to support nor oppose Incest, it was featured in Chawosauria randomly by the Author, however, in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, it would be obvious that Kovu would be the Biological Son of Scar because of his physical appearance, Kovu was supposed tobe Scar's heir according to Zira, Kovu's mother and one of Scar's loyalists, Kovu was to avenge Scar and overthrow Simba to keep Scar's legacy alive as his mother had planned, but her plan was foiled because Kovu fell in love with Simba's daughter, Kiara, who is the Great-Niece of Scar, making Simba, Scar's nephew, if Kovu is indeed the Biological Son of Scar, it would mean that The Lion King would feature an Incestuous Relationship in a Children's Disney Series, however, Disney decided to expose Scar as Not his father to avoid a Public Backlash, especially from parents. Chawosauria is not really for children under 13. Personal Life Stephanie Roosevelt lives in Alaska still, she stated in a voluntary interview with the Chawosaurian Press that she was still an Areligious and Apolitical person. She was asked of her response to the Religious Freedom Movement, she stated that "Religion would lead to some kind of terror that would turn Chawosauria into an Apocalyptic Society". She was asked about the Political Climate of the United States, which she refused to comment on. She avoided talks about Presidents, Bush, Obama, and Trump, the two Parties, and America's Foreign Policy. Stephanie was surrounded by Socialists everywhere she looked and went in her childhood. She stated she never had at all met a Conservative in her life, or know if she had, her home is in Alaska, a Conservative U.S. State. In regard to Religion, she expressed Apathy and Skepticism towards Faith, Timothy raised Stephanie into believing that Religion is too chaotic, and does nothing to dictate the Morals of Human Beings, Timothy raised Stephanie also into believing that Christians are Terrorists and Narcissists. Stephanie still holds this belief today. Timothy, Stephanie's father, has a Pathological Mental Influence on Stephanie equal to Timothy II, her older brother.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria) Category:Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous